ninfandomcom-20200215-history
With Teeth
You may be looking for the song, With Teeth. Release date: May 3, 2005 Halo Nineteen Tracklisting 1. all the love in the world(5:15) 2. you know what you are? (3:41) 3. collector (3:07) 4. the hand that feeds (3:31) 5. love is not enough (3:41) 6. every day is exactly the same (4:54) 7. with teeth (5:37) 8. only (4:23) 9. getting smaller (3:35) 10. sunspots (4:03) 11. the line begins to blur (3:44) 12. beside you in time (5:24) 13. right where it belongs (5:04) 14.Bleaching Non-album tracks (both of these have been played live but have not yet been released as a studio recording). 1. non-entity, played at the ReactNow! benefit concert. 2. not so pretty now, played at various concerts. Description NIN's fifth major release, With Teeth (tentatively titled "Bleedthrough") (2005), was written and recorded following Reznor's painful battle with alcoholism and substance abuse. The album involved the collaboration of the Foo Fighter's Dave Grohl (ex-Nirvana) playing live drums, replacing the drum machines used on most Nine Inch Nails releases. The music video for the first single, "The Hand that Feeds" premiered on the official NIN website rather than on the traditional music video channel. The album was leaked prior to its official release on May 3, 2005 on both CD and DualDisc formats. Though the package for the album lacks the typical liner notes, the official With Teeth website features access to download a digital PDF poster full of stylized artwork and lyrics. "The Hand that Feeds" was also released as a Garageband multitrack file so that it could be remixed by anyone with access to the program. The band also allowed the entire album to be listened to in streaming audio at MySpace beginning April 27, 2005. The vinyl and UK release release of With Teeth both featured an extra track, "Home", a leftover cut from the With Teeth recording sessions. Nine Inch Nails dropped out of the 2005 MTV Movie Awards show because of a disagreement with MTV over the use of an unaltered image of George W. Bush as a backdrop to the band's performance of "The Hand That Feeds," which includes such lyrics as: "What if this whole crusade's a charade And behind it all there's a price to be paid For the blood on which we dine Justified in the name of the holy and the divine" "Apparently, the image of our president is as offensive to MTV as it is to me," Trent Reznor said. They were replaced on the show by the Foo Fighters. In fall 2005, the group will go on tour in North America supported by Queens of the Stone Age, as well as Autolux for the first half of the tour followed by Death from Above 1979 during the second half. Clint Mansell will be remixing the "You Know What You Are?" for the soundtrack of the upcoming feature motion picture "Doom", based off of the popular video game that even Reznor was once addicted to. The second single for this album, released in mid-July, was "Only." A video for "Only" was completed around May. It was created using primarily computer-generated imagery, and directed by David Fincher. It debuted on July 11th on FuseTV and can been seen on the band's official website. The third single, "Every Day Is Exactly The Same" has not yet had a release date slated. Trent Reznor released the source files for "The Hand That Feeds" and "Only" to allow his fans to remix his songs in something of a contest. They are in various file formats, including Garageband and ACID formats. The files can be found on nin.com. In the months following the release of With Teeth, two new Nine Inch Nails songs surfaced: "Non-entity" recorded live at the ReactNow! Hurricane Katrina benefit concert. "Not so pretty now" has appeared on the setlist of a few recent Nine Inch Nails live shows, but has not yet seen a studio recording release.